The present invention relates to manifolded valve assemblies of the type wherein a plurality of remotely controlled servo actuated valves are mounted for actuation on a manifold for, upon individual energization, directing fluid flow between selected inlets and outlets of the manifold. Such servo actuated valve arrangements are utilized in electrically controlled automatic power transmissions employed in automotive applications wherein a microcomputer controls the energization of individual valves for controlling the flow of hydraulic fluid to initiate a desired transmission function.
Heretofore, in the design and manufacture of such manifolded servo actuated valve assemblies, it has been known to electrically connect a plurality of the servo valve actuators by a common bus frame received over the valve actuators with busses in the frame electrically connected to the individual valve operators as, for example, solenoids.
In high-volume mass production of motor vehicles having such microcomputer controlled transmission valve assemblies, it has been desired to provide a pressure responsive device in the manifold to provide an electrical signal in the event of hydraulic pressure reaching certain predetermined levels, as for example, overpressure or loss of service pressure.
In certain applications for automotive electronically controlled automatic transmissions, it may be desired to sense the pressure in a plurality of chambers or passages in the manifold; and, thus a plurality of discrete sensors may be required. In such circumstances, it has been found that the attachment of a plurality of individual pressure switches to the manifold and the interconnecting of the wiring thereon has been prohibitively costly for high-volume mass production of motor vehicle transmissions. Accordingly, it has been desired to find a way or means of individually electrically sensing the pressure in a plurality of passages in a manifolded servo valve assembly, and particularly for such an assembly employed in the control of motor vehicle automatic transmissions, and to provide such pressure sensing in a manner that is low in manufacturing cost and easy to assemble in high volume production.